rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 9 (2018 manga)
:For the ninth chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 9 (2015 manga).'' The ninth chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on July 23rd, 2019.Chapter 9 Online The ninth chapter was originally free on the Viz Media site until October 29th, 2019, the chapter was locked and is now only available for members of the site. The chapter became locked after Chapter 12 was released. Summary The chapter covers are mixed and rearranged "Best Day Ever" and "Welcome to Beacon", where Blake Belladonna gets interrogated by Ozpin about the incident with the White Fang. Afterward, Team RWBY and Team JNPR get into a food fight in the cafeteria. Meanwhile, one of the Ozpin's allies, James Ironwood asks Ozpin if his students are ready to fight on the battlefield. The first half-section covers the events of "A Minor Hiccup", where Team RWBY are about to begin their investigation of the whereabouts of the White Fang and Roman Torchwick until Sun Wukong eavesdrops on them and introduces his teammate, Neptune Vasilias. Sun wants to help Blake and her team since he has a hard time not sticking out for a friend. The chapter ends with Team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune starting their operation. Characters }} Trivia *The ninth chapter covers "Best Day Ever", "Welcome to Beacon", and the first half of "A Minor Hiccup". *While the chapter follows two and a half of episode quite closely, the manga's depiction changes it in several key ways. **Blake's interrogation by Ozpin about the incident with the White Fang was cut short. ***Blake's interrogation happens in the present instead of in a flashback. ***Ozpin is unaware Blake is a Faunus. ***Ozpin never questions Blake about how she managed to pass her exams to get into Beacon. ***Blake never mentions that she grew up outside of the Kingdoms. ***The scene where Ozpin mentions he accepts all individual in his academy such as the rich, poor, human, and Faunus are cut. **The major plot incident involving Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black killed Tukson and Cinder Fall's plan to start phrase two are cut completely. ***Ruby never encounter Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury at Beacon Academy before she and her team start their operation to find info on the White Fang and Roman. **The drawing of Adam Taurus in Blake's notebook was cut. **Ruby's speech about the current semester in Beacon to her team was cut. ***Instead, she talks about how this is the last day off to spend time together to her team. **Weiss never asks Ruby if she stole her binder. **Nora throwing food into Yang's mouth playfully was changed completely. Instead, Yang is seen playing a game with Nora called "Catch the food in your mouth " in the cafeteria instead of having a conversation with her team. **Weiss' reaction after getting hit in the face with a pie was extended. **After Ironwood arrives at Beacon and greets Glynda and Ozpin in Beacon Tower, Glynda does not leave the room in annoyance. **Ozpin's conversation with Ironwood has been extended. ***Ironwood asks Ozpin if he is prepared to send his students to fight in the battlefield instead of asking him if his children can win a war. **Sun and Neptune's conversation was changed and cut short. ***Sun never mentions Scarlet David in their conversation regarding to keep Blake's secret. **Since Ruby and Jaune's food parodies of their weapons was not shown in the show, their food parody weapons are listed along with their teams'. ***Ruby's unknown meat weapon was a parody of Crescent Rose. ***Weiss' swordfish was a parody of Myrtenaster. ***Blake's bread-sticks was a parody of Gambol Shroud. ***Yang's twin turkeys was a parody of Ember Celica. ***Jaune's barbecue skewer was a parody of Crocea Mors. ***Nora's Watermelon attached pole was a parody of Magnhild. ***Pyrrha's pizza shield and asparagus was a parody of Miló and Akoúo̱. ***Ren's leek stalks were a parody of StormFlower. **Team RWBY and JNPR's food fight was cut short. ***Their dialogues and conversation with each other has been extended during the food fight scene. ***The scene where all the Beacon Academy students run away from the food fight between Team RWBY and JNPR was cut. ***The scene where Ruby squeezes crushes a carton of milk in her hand and make a speech before her team fights Team JNPR was cut. ***The scene where Pyrrha uses her Semblance to control all the soda cans to attack Team RWBY was cut. ***Weiss' defeat was a tomato instead of being knock into a pillar by Nora. ***The scene where Nora smashes Yang up through the ceiling was cut. ***The scene where Ruby asks Weiss do not leave her was cut. ***Sun never says how he loves Team RWBY after the food fight. ***Sun and Neptune both got caught in their food fight instead of just Neptune. ***After the food fight, it was not shown who won the fight, but it is implied that Ruby beat Team JNPR just like in the show. **Ozpin was not present after Team RWBY and Team JNPR's food fight. **Glynda telling Team RWBY and JNPR that they should eat their food instead of playing with it was cut. **The scene where Team RWBY played the World of Remnant card game and Team JNPR was goofing off by sleeping, reading comic and literature books was cut. **The scene where Blake attempts to leave the dorm until Weiss stops her was cut. **Sun introduces Neptune to Team RWBY in their dorm instead of the library. **Neptune appear at the same time with Sun in Team RWBY's dorm instead of standing the edge outside of the dorm. **The scene where Jaune starts to ask Weiss out during Peter Port's class was cut. **The Team RWBY's operation with Sun and Neptune to investigate White Fang and Roman starts in a single day instead of the following day. **Weiss asking Ruby if Neptune can be her partner is changed. Instead, Weiss asks Neptune to be her partner during the operation, but Ruby declines her offer to switch partners with Yang. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Team RWBY vs. Team JNPR Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|The Chapter 9 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 9 (2018 manga) James Ironwood.png|James Ironwood Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Neptune Vasilias.png|Neptune Vasilias Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Blake gets interrogate by Ozpin.png|Blake gets interrogate by Ozpin. Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Ruby talks to Blake and Weiss about their team plan today.png|Ruby talks to Blake and Weiss about their team plan today. Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY vs Team JNPR.png|Team RWBY versus Team JNPR Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY after the food fight.png|Team RWBY after the food fight. Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Blake lets her team to help her out together.png|Blake lets her team to help her out together. Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Sun and Neptune in Team RWBY's dorm.png|Sun and Neptune in Team RWBY's dorm Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune start their operation.png|Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune start their operation. References Category:Manga Chapters